Anastasia
by THE s t a r s LOOKUP
Summary: This is the story of how my life did a loop-de-loop, roundabout, stall, and full-fledged turn around. This is how me, the daughter of Harry Potter, became undesireable no.2. And let's just say it goes downhill from there. But let's start at the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Any familiar characters or settings belong to J.K. Rowling

_All stories have a final confrontation. I guess this is mine._ I thought.

It is true that all stories and heroes reach the point where they have to become ready for the final confrontation, and I had reached mine, staring at the man that I had loved so much lying dead on the ground next to the pool of mercury. I also looked over to the man that should not be referred to as human. He was looking at me with the most malign and menace I had ever seen. A slow, satisfying smile spread across his face.

"It is time," he said as I walked closer and closer to him. "Come closer, for it is time to end this once and all. Come forth so that I may kill you."

I walked closer and closer to him. He grabbed my wrists, covered in blood and dirt and started to pull me towards the silvery substance.

"No," I said, loud enough for the small crowd to hear. "This is not how it ends." I tore my wrists away from him and walked to the very edge of the pool. Thunder rolled across the sky and a bolt of lightning about ten yards from where I was standing.

I looked back at my enemy for the last time, giving him a look of disgust and hatred, staring into his red eyes. I couldn't look towards the crowd knowing that one eye-contact would change my mind immediately. Instead, I looked to the man lying on the ground, knowing that I would be joining him soon.

**Then, I flung myself into the poison.**

I heard my name being called out to me from about three different people.

There was one last flash right in front of my face before the pain consumed me and I saw black.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is the vision that brought me to the floor of the stone hallway. As usual, I couldn't remember anything except flashes of light and my name. Except this time, I could remember a man, a man composed of disgust and contempt and hatred. The red eyes that had been haunting my dreams for the past eight months now had a face and a body. The face that was the reason my father was detested by the whole of the wizarding world. The hands that had kidnapped and most likely killed him. The mouth that lied to the world, telling them that their Chosen One had gone to his side. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 

April 16th, 2015 (One day earlier- Torn from the pages of my journal) : 

I had the dream again. I had the flashes of silver, green light, red eyes and strikes of lightning. I hope that the plan will work to put the dreams and visions to work. John and Alex get more anxious by the hour and I am afraid to admit that im a little scared too for if something were to happen to them and it would be my fault. They trust me too much. I lied to them and they know it, but they have trusted me stubbornly from the minute I told them the truth. Ill just have to cross my fingers tomorrow. That is if I don't get expelled, or worse killed.-anna


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anything you may recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling

July 7th, 2007

Harry Potter walked briskly past the streaming line of people exiting the first terminal. Wafts of different smells and languages swarmed his senses as he wove his way through the crowd. Harry had just endured a five hour flight from Romania because of the recent Death Eater attacks. He didn't usually mind muggle travel, but he felt anxious to be leaving his seven year old daughter, Anastasia, at home for so long even though she was safe with Ginny's old friend from the Harpies, Alicia Spinnet. This was the first time Anna had been left this alone since Ginny was attacked four years ago and went into a coma.

Of course, this trip had been of great importance due to the recent attacks led by the Death Eaters, acting for Voldemort, who hadn't been seen since the Battle of Hogwarts. The most recent attack would have completely dislodged the Wizarding World if it weren't for Harry calming everyone down and restoring order.

Harry sighed, stepping away from the baggage claim. He just hoped that Anastasia hadn't gotten into any trouble. The weird happenings had been beginning to show very rarely, but when they did, Anna always got into huge trouble. This would cause her to ask questions which would be poorly answered by her father. He couldn't help it, she was forbidden to know before she was old enough. He knew she would be all right with Alicia, he trusted her. But yet he was stricken with a sense of sadness over her because of the world and life that she had been dragged into.

As Harry descended the long staircase leading to the basement parking lot, he noticed his silver muggle car was the only car on the level. Suddenly he felt the presence of someone. They radiated purpose and power, though not their own.  
>Harry managed to dodge a blow that would have surely knocked him out. He found his target and kicked hard into the man's stomach which should have taken a normal human's consciousness. He shot a stupefy spell in their general direction. But these were obviously not normal people. These were Death Eaters, most likely doing Voldemorts duties.<p>

These men didn't stand a chance seeing as Harry was experienced in this matter. Harry kept fighting against the Death Eaters until suddenly he felt a great weight pressing him into the asphalt. He heard a cold hissing voice that sent shivers down his spine. "Repress him."

These men were obviously using a force from something much bigger that even Harry couldn't stand a chance against. They were under the comand of the silent master that had appeared behind them for the first time since the Battle.  
>As the men grinned maliciously down at their success, Harry held onto one last thought of his daughter before slipping into a quiet, seemingly endless darkness.<p>

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

August 16th, 2014

Fall had come early this year and it was a cool day on the streets of Beatrix Avenue as I walked down the sidewalk scattered with leaves dancing in the wind. The sidewalk was lined with a black cast-iron fence that kept the children in the yard of the large and old brick manor. The sounds of children mingled with the wind. Although there was no laughter or singing, you could hear them. They were there. I could tell they were plagued by sadness and the desire to leave, kept by their own personal demons and outside forces reining them in. It was as she opened the gate that I saw her.

A group of barefoot children were playing soccer in the small field just beyond the manor. They were what looked like a group of four children between the ages of eight and fourteen. One girl stood apart from the rest to I. She wasn't tall or short, or even the oldest, but it was obvious that this was her game. She handled the ball with such control, flaming red hair whipping behind her in a ponytail as she ran towards her teammate, a little brunette, while dribbling the ball between her dirty bare feet. She whispered something to the girl and the brunette went running off towards a boy that looked about nine. The red haired one began to take the ball towards a makeshift goal that the oldest boy was guarding. She stopped about fifteen yards in front of him before backing up a bit and kicking the ball confidently into the gap between the trees straight out of the goalie's reach. She smiled, her bright green eyes shining. A perfect shot.

I dragged myself up the cobblestone walk, trying to tear my eyes away from the girl that I automatically recognized. Today wasn't a day to get distracted; I had a task to complete. When I reached the shabby, gray door I knocked hesitantly, waiting for a response. I heard a scuffle and the door opened.

"Oh, hello. Are you our visitor for today?" Asked an old withered down woman dressed in a simple beige dress and cloak. She was on the thin side and had a rough voice, like she had been gargling peanut butter before she came to the door.

"Yes, I am."I replied softly. "I'm here for the matter of adopting Anastasia Potter."

The woman's face paled and she opened the door wider and stepped aside to let I pass through. "All right, please follow this way to my office." She spoke much less confident than before. "I have to warn you, we've had very few people interested in Anastasia, and those who were left in the first ten minutes." She said as she led me down a boring gray corridor.

The inside of the manor appeared to have been last renovated over fifty years ago and therefore was faded, very creaky and old. There was hardly any color or decorations in the entranceway or in the woman's office either as I was brought into the room with the door shut behind her. It was a simple gray room with a small wooden desk with a lamp and a nameplate that read "Miss Popkins" and a small picture of tabby cat. I sat down on a chair facing the desk and was offered a cup of tea or coffee.

"No thank you." I declined.

"Okay then, I'll go fetch Anastasia for you then." She said and bustled out of the room.

A couple of seconds later I could hear some voices. "ANASTASIA! Come here there's a visitor to see you!" I sensed irritation from Miss Popkins as she shouted for the girl.

"I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a twist!" She had a warm voice that I instantly recognized as Ginny's, completely bold commenting on Miss Popkin's tone once she heard a door slam. The other children laughed. I heard pounding footsteps up steps and a door thrown open.

"What took you so long?" Snapped Miss Popkins.

"Nothing Miss Popkins." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Don't use that tone with me! I know that's not what you call me behind my back! You don't think I didn't hear what you just said out there, do you!"

"Miss Popkins, do you really think I would say that knowing that you were listening?" The girl was completely calm and nonchalant sounding. "Of course I knew you could hear me, do you really think I'm stupid enough to not realize that?" I was about to go out there and stop what was going on but before I could, footsteps were making their way towards the door, and the girl was thrust into the room.  
>At a closer inspection of her face, I could see that she looked like an exact human imprint of her parents. She had Ginny's hair and face for the most part, including freckles spattered across her nose and cheeks with Harry's eyes. Her eyes were a vivid green like her father's except a similar shape to her mother's.<p>

"Yes?" she said, quickly covering up her shock at seeing the woman in front of her.

"Well, I'm thinking of adopting you, and thought that I would come and meet with you to finalize things."

"Oh, are you?"She said sounding sarcastic.

"Yes, I don't know if you knew this, but I've been trying hard to gain hold of you for years." I replied calmly.

"Well if it's been 'years' as you say it has, then you must not have been trying too hard, seeing as I'm still here in this god-awf-... never mind." She cut off, hesitant."And anyways, why? There have been plenty of people who haven't wanted me before, and now you think you can just come in and expect me to believe that you have wanted me for years."

"Oh, I know that you don't want to be adopted." I said back.

"Yeah right, you're just making that up!" She very nearly yelled. Her face showed contempt and something close to disgust.

"Because Anna," I said in a whisper, "I'm special, and so are you." I paused as Anna eyed me. "And I think you've known for quite awhile now."  
>"You don't know me." She said quietly. "If you did, you'd know that those people aren't my friends, and that I can't leave because I have to protect them. And I'm not special."<p>

"Everyone's special Anna. Even those kids who you think need protecting. Now let's sit down and let me talk for a while without interruption." I said

"I want to tell you about your parents. So, first of all I should introduce myself."

I could see the obvious pain emblazoned on her face, but all the same, she said, "I know who you are Aunt Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.

Note: For this story to work, some things from the original books need to be different: 1. Sirius Black was never killed and Harry never found out about the prophecy at the ministry because Dumbledore never told him 2. Severus Snape was killed without getting the chance to tell Harry about the last Horcrux 3. Because of #2, Harry never learned about the last bit of soul inside himself, meaning that he never confronted Voldemort as he did in the original Deathly Hallows. 4. Because of #3, Neville never got the chance to kill the snake 5. Everything else will be answered in this chapter, especially what happened in the forbidden forest. Enjoy!

The Chapter in Which I Learn the Meaning of My Life

The first things that came out of my mouth when my Aunt Hermione told my that my parents were wizards were, in this order:

1. The chunk of apple I'd just bitten into, and

2. "Oh, really? So, I guess that means that I am too. Or am I a squib?"

Yes, I already knew enough to deduce the fact that I was a witch. I didn't know anything about magic except that I was one, and so was my Uncle Sirius, who I have to thank for this information. He was the only one to visit me at the orphanage and when he did, he explained this to me, and taught me how to defend myself with a stick or as he called it "wand". Of course I was skeptical at the time and decided to humor him, because he seemed a bit bonkers, but he seemed impressed by whatever he was trying to achieve with me. That was the only time I saw him though. I figured someone finally shipped him to an asylum of some type.

But anyways, back to the topic at hand.

Aunt Mione looked like someone had shoved an encylopedia up her face. "But how do you know," she paused, "How do you know what a squid is?"

"My crazy uncle Sirius came and had a chat with me several years ago." I said calmly. "I thought it was just him, but I suppose there's a whole world of crazy people if you believe this crap to."

"Anna, these things your Uncle Sirius told you, and that I'm explaining now are true. Sirius was your father's godfather and was, I assure you deadly serious about what he was saying." I looked around the small, cozy kitchen that Hermione lived in with her husband Ron and their two kids, Rose and Hugo. It seemed very normal, as well as organized. But then again, so did my aunt, and she was obviously crazy. Unless of course she wasn't. Then I guess I was the crazy one.

"Prove it." I said figuring it was the only way.

She gave me a long look until she turned towards the stove and pulled out a wooden stick like the one I borrowed from my great-uncle that one time and pointed it at the tea kettle. It made a 'pop' and turned into a rabbit. She turned it back again and laid her stick on the table. Ok, so that was pretty legitimate.

"And me?" I asked.

"That should be pretty easy." She said. "Have you ever made anything happen? Something you couldn't explain?" I thought this over and the answer was obvious. How many times had I done something to scare the other kids at the orphanage but couldn't explain to Ms. Poopkins or the other kids. I even have vague memories from when I was back with my parents of landing myself on the roof.

"Yes." I answered plainly.

Aunt Mione smiled. "You're a witch Anna."

"But then what happened to my parents? If they were wizards, why couldn't they save themselves?" I asked.

"Well, I should start from the beginning I suppose." She began. "When your father was one, the most feared dark wizard of all times, Voldemort, otherwise known as You-Know-Who, or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, attacked his family killing his parents, your grandparents. When he went to kill your father, just a baby, he couldn't, earning him the name the Boy-Who-Lived and Voldemort disappeared. Your father then moved in with his non-magical (muggle) relatives until he was eleven. His relatives treated him horribly and he lived in a cupboard.

"On his eleventh birthday, Harry was finally told that he was a wizard by someone from Hogwarts named Hagrid, who happens to be an old friend of ours now."

"But what's Hogwarts?" I interrupted.

"Simply one of the best schools of witchcraft and wizardry. It's where we all went to school, including your parents. So anyways, Hagrid took Harry to get his school supplies and then to the train for school. This is where he met Ron and myself. He and Ron were instantly best friends and I became friends with them on Halloween that year when we beat up a troll together. That first year was great despite a rough encounter with Voldemort for Harry.

"The next year, your mother Ginny came to school with us. She was Ron's little sister and was very quiet around us, probably because she had a schoolgirl's crush on your dad, who was famous for being the Boy-Who-Lived. Later in the year it was discovered that she was being possessed by Voldemort through a diary owned by Tom Riddle, Voldemort's real name."

"But wait, I thought Voldemort was gone?" I questioned.

"Oh he had disappeared, but was far from being defeated. So anyways, your dad and Ron ended up saving the school from a monster that Voldemort had been releasing upon the students. Harry was the one who saved Ginny in the end and defeated the monster. That was the end of our second year, and in the next two years, we met Sirius, Harry's godfather, who had been on the run from Azkaban, a wizarding prison, for a crime he didn't commit. We also met our family friend Remus Lupin, who was best friends with your grandparents along with Sirius. We learned who had betrayed your grandparents to Voldemort, a man named Peter Pettigrew, who is dead now.

"The next year was the year Voldemort returned. Harry saw it happen personally, and dueled him, escaping him again. No one believed him for another year until Harry faced him again at the Ministry of Magic when the public saw him personally and had to admit to him returning."

Hermione was interrupted by a clanging noise coming from the entryroom adjacent to the kitchen. "Hermione? Are you here?" called a voice.

"Yes Ron, I'm in the kitchen! I'd like you to come meet someone!" She called back. A tall person with red hair the same shade as mine walked in and came over to give my aunt a kiss on the forehead. He looked towards me now, noticing me sitting there. "And you are?" He was scowling, as if he was struggling to think of something.

"Ron, this is Anna." Hermione said patiently. "I went and got her today remember?"

"Yes, I remember now." He replied looking at me. "So youre Anna huh?"

"Errr... yes, I mean, I guess so. It's nice to meet you..." I said hesitantly.

"Er, yes." He said scowling as if in pain. "Yes, it is." He turned to Hermione. "Everything's good at the Burrow, Hugo and Rose should be home about eight." Then he left the room without looking at me.

"I'm sorry." Said Hermione. "You remind him of Harry and Ginny a lot, which the very topic of makes him leave the room. He still isnt over what happened to them." she sighed.

"And you? Youre over what happened to them?" I asked

"No." She said softly. Her face looked dreadfully serious and sad. "Not at all."

"So what happened after the world found out about Voldemort?" I asked.

Hermione snapped out of her phase as if she had woken up from sleeping. "Oh, yes. Well, the next year, Harry became very close with the headmaster of the time, Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore had given him a mission for when he died. I might regret telling you this, it's so dark and evil, as well as repulsive but... Anyways, what i'm trying to say is that Voldemort had done the deed of splitting his soul into seven parts, creating what is called a horcrux. Harry's job was to destroy these pieces when Dumbledore couldn't. He recieved lessons from Dumbledore throughout the year about them. Oh, this was the year that Harry began dating your mother, by the way.

"So at the end of the year, Dumbledore was killed by the Potions master and longtime enemy of Harry, Severus Snape. This happened after Dumbledore and Harry had attempted to retrieve a horcrux, which turned out to be a fake. Harry was there when Snape killed him. So the next year, in what was supposed to be our last year at Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and I left to pursue the Horcruxes. There were four left, because your Father destroyed one back when he was twelve, the diary that had possesed Ginny, and Dumbledore had destroyed one. We managed to destroy three before the Battle of Hogwarts at the end of that year. Only one was left, the snake that was Voldemort's pet. We hadn't managed to kill it in our time away.

"During the battle, when things were looking grim, Harry went to Voldemort. No one knows what happened in the forest except that Harry had said to us, me and Ron, 'You both need to go into hiding, Voldemort's gone, but the Death Eaters are on a rampage. They think I'm on their side. Im going to have Neville evacuate the castle and take Ginny into hiding with me. We need to split up.' And that was it. Despite our questions and wonderings, he ran off, leaving me and Ron by ourselves. We followed his orders and went into hiding together. Several months later we recieved word from Harry that he and Ginny were fine. I replied telling him of our safety and that was the last we heard of him in a long time.

"It wasn't until almost a year later that we recieved a letter saying that they had you. Of course, by now, we had recieved reports of the wizarding world restoring order now that Voldemort had gone. We also recieved reports of Harry's alleged betrayal, which was taking the world by storm. It had been reported that me, Ron and Ginny were missing, which would have worried our relatives greatly. Me and Ron decided to go back and live quietly. Ginny had also slipped back into the wizarding world but kept her marriage and you quiet. She got a job on a professional Quidditch team, which is the wizarding sport. Ron and I were married several months after and had children soon after. Weve been living like this for about thirteen years now and are still in touch with the wizarding world."

"So how do you know what happened to my parents?" I asked, my head swarming with thoughts of Horcruxes, Voldemort, and fake betrayal.

"Well, we heard from Harry shortly after our daughter Rose was born that Ginny had been attacked by Death Eaters. She had slipped into a coma. I went over to their hiding place with Ron and saw him for the first time in years. He was so lost without her, and had no idea what to do with you. You were such a cute little girl. Ron and I stayed and helped take care of you, but it was hard and we could only do so much. We continued to visit and help take care of you for about five years until one day, you were gone and so was Harry.

"Ron and I searched everywhere for you and Harry, and eventually accepted that the Death Eaters got him. We finally found you recently found you at that orphanage and it says you were put there by an old friend of Ginny's who had been babysitting you for Harry when he didn't come back. So I had to work through the muggle government system to recieve the papers for adoption. That leads me to today, and here." She took a big breath, relieved to have finished the story. I had about a million questions but I decided to let them wait. I sat, thinking about how my father had not betrayed the wizarding world but that they had betrayed him because of some of Voldemort's stupid followers.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night as I lay on the couch that Hermione had set up for me in their cozy sitting room, I fell asleep to dreams of my father, my mother, Horcruxes, and a man with ghostly red eyes, laughing at me, saying, "The daughter of the Boy-Who-Lived? I only see failure." I didn't know where these words came from, but they made me wonder how it could be possible to live up to my father. 


End file.
